You!
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Sekuel untuk "YOU" / Kelanjutan kisah antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuna pasca pernikahan mereka / "Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kau ada di sisiku saat ini, Tetsuna." / "Nee, Seijuurou-kun. Aku punya sebuah puisi singkat untukmu." / Oreshi!Akashi x Fem!Kuroko


"Seijuurou-kun.. Seijuurou-kun..."

Kelopak mata terbuka sebagai respon dari suara yang memanggil namanya. Manik heterokom milik Seijuurou berpendar mencari sang pemilik suara. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan sosok Tetsuna.

Istrinya itu duduk di tepi ranjang, lengkap dengan senyuman manis yang ditujukan untuknya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Seijuurou-kun."

Tak mampu menahan senyumnya melihat figur sang istri tersenyum saat membangunkannya membuat Seijuurou meletakan tangannya di puncak kepala bermahkotakan surai babyblue yang begitu lembut kemudian mengusapnya perlahan.

" _Ohayou_ , _dear_."

Satu pagi manis lainnya yang Seijuurou dapatkan sejak ia mengikat diri dengan Tetsuna.

Dan ia selalu menyukai hal tersebut.

.

.

 **Sequel for YOU**

.

" **You!** "

.

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **You!** © _Little Snowdrop_

.

Oreshi!Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

Kisah di antara keduanya dimulai dari sebuah pertemuan tak terduga, oleh orang yang tak terduga, dan untuk sebuah ikatan yang tak terduga pula. Seperti pasangan muda pada umumnya, baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuna saling menebar kasih satu sama lain. Sepanjang hari mereka lalui dengan kebersamaan. Di mana ada Seijuurou, maka di situ ada Tetsuna. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hal yang sama kembali berlaku di malam itu. Berjalan perlahan, Tetsuna mendekati Seijuurou yang duduk bersandar pada penyangga ranjang sambil memangku laptop merah maroon yang tampak seperti belahan jiwanya. Maaf ralat, belahan jiwa Seijuurou sesungguhnya hanyalah Tetsuna seorang.

Tapi, memang begitulah adanya. Di saat umur pernikahan Seijuurou dan Tetsuna baru menginjak minggu pertama, Seijuurou sudah kembali berkutat dengan laporan perusahaan yang sudah merengek minta dicumbu. Tetsuna sendiri tidak keberatan, ia paham bahwa sang suami memiliki tanggung jawab segunung di perusahaan.

Manik sewarna langit musim panas itu berpendar melirik jam dinding yang menempel manis dalam ruangan. Tiga menit lagi menuju tengah malem, namun sang suami terlihat masih asyik bercengkrama dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Seijuurou-kun." panggil Tetsuna.

Seijuurou bergumam sesaat, sebelum merespon panggilan Tetsuna. "Ya, _dear_?"

"Seijuurou-kun tidak lelah?"

Menghentikan gerakan jemari tangannya yang menari dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_ , Seijuurou mengubah posisi duduknya kemudian menatap Tetsuna sambil bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya apakah Tetsuna tengah mengodekan sesuatu padanya atau tidak.

"Apa maksudmu, hm?"

Tetsuna tersenyum tipis mendengar balasan suaminya. Memang ya yang namanya _workaholic_ itu tidak kenal waktu kalau sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaan.

Sebelah tangan diulurkan guna mengusap helaian merah Seijuurou.

"Sejak selesai makan malam Seijuurou-kun terus berkutat dengan laporan. Tidak lelah kah? Kasihan mata Seijuurou-kun sedari tadi menatap layar."

Seijuurou terdiam. Berusaha memahami arti dibalik kata-kata Tetsuna. Apa jangan-jangan istrinya itu mengeluh karena liburan pasca pernikahannya terganggu?

"Tetsuna maaf jika kamu terganggu karena aku mengerjakan laporan ini sementara kita sedang―"

" _Sssstt.._ Bukan itu yang aku maksud, Seijuurou-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu jika waktu Seijuurou-kun dihabiskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan itu. Tapi kasihan tubuh Seijuurou-kun. Mereka juga butuh istirahat."

 _"Sei-kun, istirahat dulu ya, sayang?"_

Sepintas Seijuurou seolah mendengar suara sang ibunda. Perkataan Tetsuna mengingatkannya dengan perkataan yang ibunya sering ucapkan semasa kecil.

"Hum.. baiklah."

Senyum tersimpul manis di paras manis Tetsuna. Kali ini kedua tangannya terulur untuk meraih laptop Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu, kemarikan laptopnya. Seijuurou-kun sikat gigi dulu ya?"

Menuruti apa yang Tetsuna katakan, Seijuurou segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara itu, Tetsuna menatap layar laptop yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou. Rupanya sang suami tengah merapihkan data laporan yang dikirim oleh salah satu karyawannya. Sebagian besar sudah selesai. Timbul niat dalam diri Tetsuna untuk menyelesaikan sisanya.

"Tetsuna?"

"Ya, Seijuurou-kun?"

Tetsuna menoleh dan mendapati Seijuurou sudah diambang pintu. Di ujung helaian rambutnya tampak basah akibat air.

Posisi badan digeser, kemudian Tetsuna menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

"Sini, Seijuurou-kun."

Seolah terhipnotis oleh suara lembut Tetsuna, Seijuurou langsung memosisikan diri berbaring tepat disamping Tetsuna. Di sisi lain, Tetsuna menyandarkan dirinya pada penyangga ranjang.

Tangan Seijuurou memeluk dirinya―berusaha menyamankan diri. Tangan Tetsuna sendiri sudah bermain kembali dengan rambut Seijuurou. Dengan usapan lembut, Tetsuna mulai menyenandungkan beberapa nada lagu pengantar tidur. Memang Seijuurou bukan lagi seorang anak kecil, akan tetapi cara ini selalu ampuh untuk mengantarkan pria bersurai merah itu menuju alam mimpi dengan cepat.

Tetsuna terus menyenandungkan lagu, sementara tangannya mengusap puncak kepala sang suami. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama―sesuai dengan dugaannya―tarikan napas Seijuurou terasa lebih teratur, menandakan bahwa pria itu telah tertidur.

Dengan hati-hati, Tetsuna melepaskan lingkaran tangan Seijuurou pada pinggangnya. Setelah itu, ia merapihkan posisi selimut sang suami. Poni merah Seijuurou disibak, kemudian Tetsuna mengecup singkat kening Seijuurou.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Seijuurou-kun."

Berusaha untuk meminimalisir bunyi yang dapat dihasilkan dari pergerakannya, Tetsuna meraih laptop Seijuurou dan membawanya menuju ruang tengah. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara ketikan keyboard yang memecah keheningan malam di apartemen tersebut.

.

.

Pagi itu Seijuurou terbangun akibat sinar mentari yang sudah mengintip malu-malu lewat tirai. Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya. Diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding dan Seijuurou pun dibuat terkejut olehnya.

Pukul delapan pagi. Itu artinya ia kesiangan.

Seijuurou memang belum kembali bekerja seperti biasa di perusahaannya, ia masih memiliki waktu libur seminggu lagi. Akan tetapi, ia tidak terbiasa bangun sesiang ini.

"Tetsuna?"

Seijuurou berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari istrinya. _Kenapa pula Tetsuna tidak membangunkannya?_ pikir Seijuurou.

"Ah, _ohayou gozaimasu_ , Seijuurou-kun. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Tetsuna muncul dibalik dinding pembatas antara ruang makan dan dapur, lengkap dengan apron dan teflon serta senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Tetsuna, mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuna, Seijuurou malah melayangkan protes. Harga dirinya selalu melarang Seijuurou untuk lalai sedikitpun. Apalagi sampai terlambat bangun seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkan Seijuurou-kun. Lagi pula tidak apa bangun terlambat. Hari ini masih hari libur Seijuurou-kun, kan? Ayo, kita sarapan dulu."

Seolah hendak mencegah Seijuurou untuk kembali memprotesnya, Tetsuna mendorong punggung Seijuurou pelan dan mengarahkannya menuju meja makan.

"Seijuurou-kun sudah cuci muka, kan? Nah, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan ambilkan mangkuk Seijuurou-kun dulu."

Usai mendudukkan suaminya di bangku, Tetsuna berjalan kembali ke arah dapur. Dari posisi duduknya, Seijuurou memerhatikan gerak-gerik Tetsuna. Mulai dari pertama kali Tetsuna menyapanya, membimbingnya untuk duduk, bertanya bagaimana tidurnya.. semua ekspresi yang Tetsuna tunjukkan kepadanya membuat Seijuurou menyadari sesuatu.

Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat ekspresi seseorang seperti itu padanya? Seijuurou ingat, orang terakhir yang menunjukkan ekspresi semacam itu adalah ibundanya. Dan itu sudah lama berlalu sejak ia kelas lima SD.

Tanpa Tetsuna sadari―karena figur _babyblue i_ tu sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan di dapur― Seijuurou sedari tadi menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, Seijuurou benar-benar bersyukur karena _Kamisama_ telah mengirimkan sosok Tetsuna kepadanya. Tetsuna telah menjadi rumah baru bagi Seijuurou. Kini mereka berdua tengah berlayar dalam bahtera rumah tangga yang baru berumur satu minggu.

Seijuurou tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, bahwa akan datang suatu hari di mana ketika ia membuka mata, ia kan disambut dengan hangat oleh seseorang. Akan datang suatu hari di mana seseorang mengisi kesehariannya. Akan datang seseorang yang mampu menariknya dari tumpukan laporan yang selalu menjadi santapannya sehari-hari.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ada seseorang yang mampu mengetuk serta membuka hatinya.

Mungkin perkataan Daiki di hari pernikahannya itu ada benarnya. Jika Tetsuna tidak hadir dihadapannya, ia akan menikahi pekerjaannya dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Seijuurou-kun? Ada apa?"

Suara Tetsuna menyadarkan Seijuurou dari lamunannya. Terlihat jelas ekspresi bingung di wajah Tetsuna.

"Bukan apa-apa, _dear_. Ayo kita makan sekarang."

Menuruti perkataan Seijuurou, Tetsuna mengabaikan rasa penasarannya akibat melihat wajah Seijuurou yang tersenyum sendiri. Ia meletakkan mangkuk makan milik Seijuurou pada tempatnya kemudian beralih ke bangku miliknya.

.

.

Selama hari libur pasca pernikahan, Seijuurou dan Tetsuna menghabiskan waktu di apartemen mereka. Alasannya adalah karena Tetsuna menolak tawaran Seijuurou untuk _honeymoon_ ke luar negeri dan berbagai tempat lainnya.

"Di sini pun, jika aku bersama dengan Seijuurou-kun, semua itu sudah cukup." Itu lah alasan yang Tetsuna berikan setiap Seijuurou menawarkan untuk pergi.

Akan tetapi, Seijuurou pun tidak memaksa jika memang istrinya itu tidak mau keluar. Ia mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat dan mengamati Tetsuna dari dekat. Selain itu, Seijuurou juga merasakan bahwa Tetsuna mencurahkan seluruh atensi maupun afeksinya hanya untuk Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menyukainya. Ia selalu menikmati setiap keberadaan Tetsuna di sisinya. Setiap pagi, ia pasti akan mendapat sambutan hangat.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Seijuurou-kun. Pagi ini cerah sekali ya?"

Tetsuna pun selalu sigap atas semua perilaku Seijuurou. Bukan sekali dua kali wanita bersurai _babyblue_ itu akan menanyakannya beberapa pertanyaan seperti _'Seijuurou-kun baik-baik saja?'_ , ' _Seijuurou-kun mau istirahat minum teh dulu?'_ , atau _'Seijuurou-kun rambutmu berantakan.'_. Memang pertanyaan tersebut terdengar biasa saja, tapi itu memberikan kesan berbeda pada Seijuurou yang sudah lama tidak mendapatkan perhatian seintens itu dari orang lain.

Memasuki minggu kedua, Seijuurou mendapatkan pesan bahwa ada urusan penting yang membutuhkan keberadaan Seijuurou di perusahaan. Salah seorang bawahannya bahkan sampai meminta maaf beberapa kali karena telah mengganggu liburannya bersama sang istri.

"Tetsuna, kau benar tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal sendiri?" tanya Seijuurou di saat Tetsuna tengah merapihkan jas yang dipakainya.

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, Seijuurou-kun. Sama seperti aku yang membutuhkan Seijuurou-kun, kali ini mereka membutuhkan Seijuurou-kun. Karenanya, Seijuurou-kun harus membantu mereka, _ne_?"

Menepuk dua kali bahu tegap Seijuurou, Tetsuna tersenyum puas atas hasil karyanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia membantu suaminya bersiap menuju kantor. ada rasa bahagia dan puas sendiri bagi Tetsuna karena dapat membantu Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang. Reo sudah menunggu di bawah."

Tetsuna mengangguk.

" _Un_. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Seijuurou-kun."

" _Ittekimasu_."

Satu ciuman dilayangkan ke kening Tetsuna sebagai salam perpisahan sementara. Tetsuna tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangan untuk mengantarkan kepergian Seijuurou. Ketika pria bersurai _crimson_ tersebut sudah tak nampak dalam pandangannya, Tetsuna berbalik dan menuju ruang santai.

" _Okaasan,_ aku akan memulai debutku sebagai istri yang baik." ujar Tetsuna pada dirinya sendiri. Diam-diam, Tetsuna tersenyum senang karena bisa memulai perannya lebih baik lagi di titik ini.

.

.

" _Tadaima_."

Ketika mentari sudah bertukar posisi dengan rembulan, Seijuurou baru bisa kembali menapak di apartemennya.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuna berlari menghampiri Seijuurou yang tengah melepas sepatunya. Ia meraih tas kerja dari tangan Seijuurou serta membantu suaminya itu untuk melepas jas.

"Bagaimana? Apa di sana baik-baik saja? Ah, Seijuurou-kun pasti lelah ya. Mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" tanya Tetsuna bertubi-tubi. Mau tak mau hal itu mengundang senyum di wajah Seijuurou. Sejak Tetsuna menjadi istrinya, ia terbiasa mendengar rentetan pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Tetsuna." Menyibak helaian poni Tetsuna, Seijuurou mencium kening itu singkat. "Kurasa aku akan mandi dulu."

"Baiklah, kamar mandinya sudah aku siapkan. Setelah Seijuurou-kun mandi nanti kita amkan bersama ya?"

"Tentu saja, _dear_."

Setiap kali pulang larut malam seperti ini, Seijuurou sudah biasa disambut oleh jejeran _maid_ dan _butler_ di mansion milik keluarganya. Dan kali ini yang menyambutnya adalah Tetsuna, tentu saja pulang kerjanya kali ini menjadi berbeda.

Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, ekor mata Seijuurou melirik Tetsuna yang mulai merapihkan barang-barangnya. Istrinya itu nampak semangat sekali. Mau tak mau membuat Seijuurou tersenyum akibat melihat tingkah laku Tetsuna.

.

.

Pagi itu, mentari bersinar cerah. Kanvas biru membentang luas dihiasi dengan gumpalan awan putih. Sejak insiden di mana Seijuurou diminta datang ke perusahaan, selama beberapa hari setelahnya Seijuurou pun tetap pergi untuk mengawasi kinerja karyawannya. Setelah tiga hari hal tersebut terus berlangsung, akhirnya Seijuurou kembali mendapatkan libur tenangnya bersama Tetsuna.

Seijuurou jadi ingat, ketika ia harus pergi bekerja, Tetsuna selalu terlihat semangat. Mulai dari menyiapkan pakaian dan segala keperluannya, mengantarnya berangkat, menyambutnya saat pulang, menyiapkan kamar mandi, sampai memasak makan malam sebelum akhirnya sang istri menyuruhnya segera istirahat.

Kesehariannya benar-benar berubah total karena keberadaan Tetsuna. Seijuurou tidak menyangka kalau memiliki istri akan semanis ini rasanya.

Kepalanya menoleh, mencari sosok Tetsuna yang tadi seingatnya mengatakan hendak menyiapkan teh di dapur. Di saat eksistensi belahan jiwanya itu terlihat tengah membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh, Seijuurou mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua.

"Tetsuna, aku akan selalu bersamamu, di sisimu, selamanya."

Tetsuna termenung karena mendengar ucapan mendadak Seijuurou―di mana suaminya itu tengah duduk santai di sofa. Ada angin apakah yang lewat sehingga Seijuurou tiba-tiba mengatakan hal semacam itu?

Nampan berisi cangkir diletakkan di meja. Sementara, Tetsuna berjalan ke hadapan Seijuurou. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga sejajar dengan Seijuurou. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Seijuurou

"Hum.. aku mengerti, Seijuurou-kun." ujarnya disertai senyuman.

Seijuurou balik menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Pandangannya menatap lurus tepat ke iris biru langit Tetsuna.

"Kau.. kau adalah istriku. Kau temanku. Kau juga kekuatan untukku, Tetsuna."

Tetsuna mendengarkan sekaligus berusaha membaca situasi. Ia berusaha memahami mengapa suaminya mendadak bersikap seperti ini. Terlebih ia merasa bahwa genggaman Seijuurou pada tangannya semakin erat.

"Iya, Seijuurou-kun."

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kau ada di sisiku saat ini, Tetsuna."

" _Un_."

"Kau.. telah membuka hatiku. Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa cinta itu adalah hal yang konyol. Tetapi, semuanya berubah ketika kau datang."

"Um.. ya, Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuna terus mendengarkan sambil memerhatikan setiap guratan ekspresi Seijuurou. Ia berusaha menyelami dalamnya manik _crimson_ itu―mencari tahu apa yang hendak disampaikan kepadanya.

"Aku akan bersamamu sepanjang hidupku. Di siang maupun malam, aku―"

Perkataan Seijuurou terhenti di saat ia merasakan tangan Tetsuna melingkari punggungnya, lalu membawanya jatuh ke dalam rengkuhan wanita itu selama beberapa detik. Tetsuna paham apa yang hendak ingin diungkapkan oleh suaminya. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa Seijuurou begitu menggemaskan. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama ia tidak mendapat limpahan kasih sayang sejak ibundanya meninggal, pria yang menjadi suaminya itu agak kaku untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sambil merasakan kehangatan tubuh Seijuurou, Tetsuna menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk semua kata-kata yang diungkapkan untuknya. Jawaban yang tepat untuk mengusir semua gundah serta membalas rasa syukur yang suaminya rasakan.

" _Nee_ , Seijuurou-kun. Aku punya sebuah puisi singkat untukmu."

"Puisi?"

Tetsuna melonggarkan rengkuhannya guna memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Seijuurou, setelah itu ia mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Seijuurou

"Aku memandangmu dengan koma. Akan terus berlanjut, sebelum bertemu titik."

Manik langit birunya beradu pandang dengan merah membara milik Seijuurou. Tetsuna tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Aku memerhatikanmu dengan koma. Berhenti sejenak, untuk bisa mengenalmu lebih rinci hingga titik."

Tangan Seijuurou kembali digenggam. Tetsuna semakin merendahkan posisinya dibandingkan Seijuurou yang duduk di sofa.

"Aku menyayangimu dengan koma. Sebagai penjelas, yang memisahkan kasihku berbeda dari yang lain."

Tetsuna mendongakkan wajahnya, kali ini agar pandangannya tidak terputus dengan Seijuurou.

"Dan aku mencintaimu dengan koma. Untuk menghindarimu agar tak salah membaca dan memahami segala sesuatu." Tangan Tetsuna meraih pipi Seijuurou. " _Aishiteru yo_ , Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah Tetsuna menyelesaikan puisinya. Pandangan mereka berdua masih beradu. Seijuurou menemukan binar kehangatan pada bola mata Tetsuna. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Seijuurou langsung menarik tangan Tetsuna dan mendekap tubuhnya erat.

Seijuurou tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk melamar Tetsuna sebelumnya. Padahal usia pernikahan mereka belum mencapai satu bulan, tetapi sudah banyak hal baru yang ia rasakan sejak menjalani bahtera rumah tangga bersama Tetsuna.

Ia menjadi tidak sabar. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana hari esok akan berlangsung. Begitu pula hari-hari setelahnya. Seijuurou akan selalu menantikan setiap lembaran barunya bersama Tetsuna.

" _Aishiteru mo, Tetsuna."_

.

.

.

 **-owari-**

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA BERHASIL JUGA! AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA NULIS SEKUELNYA!

Saya nggak mau lagi nulis cerita yang latar waktunya melewati umur saya ( T^T) Maafkan saya baru bisa nyelesaiin ini sekarang. Sama seperti 'YOU' yang saya tulis di pertengahan UTS, 'You!' kali ini saya juga tulis di pertengahan UAS. Entah kenapa ide malah jatuh di tengah ujian gini.

 _Siapapun tolong berikan saya istri kayak Tetsuna!_ /ingetgendernak/

Ahem, di sini saya mau minta maaf untuk banyak hal.

Etto.. Maaf karena sekuel ini datengnya lama banget. Maaf kalau ini gak fluff. Maaf kalau di sini pemainnya makin OOC. Maaf kalau alurnya cepet banget. Maaf kalau ada tipo. Maaf kalau cerita ini nggak ada intinya /slap

Geregetan sih pengen nulis yang pas ada anaknya, tapi mikir-mikir lagi deh, saya siap mental apa nggak.

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah baca ff ini.. Terima kasih juga untuk teman saya―anchan―yang sudah mengizinkan saya meminjam puisi buatannya ke ff ini. Saya nggak bisa buat puisi soalnya /nangisdipojokkan

Intinya, saya ingin mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih banyak _minna-san_. Sampai berjumpa di cerita lainnya~ *lambai sapu tangan* Little Snowdrop undur diri di sini~

\- Little Snowdrop

09/01/20016 | 10:00 PM


End file.
